Azarath
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Not your normal 'origin story'. When 16-year-old Arella Roth moves to Azarath with her mother and father, a dire secret is withheld. Azarath, already dealing with disabled magic defenses, now has another thing to worry about. That thing... Is Raven.
1. Agatha

**Azarath**

-A Teen Titans FanFiction-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Agatha**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you happy your Mother was raped to have you?" an older monk yelled on a street corner. An older monk that should have known better. Asking a question like that to an already troubled girl is just asking for trouble.

"NO!" the troubled girl yelled, her figure scaling up above the nearby 4-story household, rising above everyone on the cobblestone street.

That girl's name was Raven, Arella's daughter. The community treated her with massive disrespect, only to try to punish her when the outcome… her reactions… should have seemed obvious. In a nearby Monastery, an Elder Monk and his fellow Monks rushed out, and the Elder Monk shouted, "Who be causing a scene outside my Holy lair?"

They all turned once they saw the towering shadow, and knew it was her. "O', the Demon Seed. I should have known 'twas you. Come, come, thee towering one, come back down to us so we may make judgment of thee."

Raven, realizing the scene she was making, like the good girl the monk society tried to make her, and the one her Mother knew she was deep inside… turned back to her regular size, the rage within her from the unthinkable question asked finally subsiding. The Elder Monk and his fellow Monks took no regret in taking her young body captive, and quickly pouring salt into her eyes and casting a spell to make her weak. Immobile. They then grabbed her and took her by force into the Monastery. Many crowds gathered outside as the young daughter began to scream for help, as the Elder Monk screamed out, "Oh thee who beseeches me to do thy will… I request you give me the power… to put this young demon to rest… may her judgment be swift!"

"Ohhhh, somebody help _meeee…_" she whined in agony, the heavy salt burning her eyes. Raven's mother's longtime friend, Agatha, took a peek and saw it was her close friend's daughter daughter, and moved quickly to warn Arella of the Monks attempting to judge her daughter for what she is… which was not her fault so it should not be judged of her. Agatha knew this very well.

As all the monks held her down with overloading strength, the Elder Monk grabbed a short-head spear… intending to stab young Raven through the heart… as if to purge her of evil like the Ancient Societies would do an _evil witch_.

After being informed of this 'decimation of Will', as she would furthermore call it, Arella rushed to the Monastery. Not only for the sake of her daughter, but the sake of the fool who called himself one of the Elder Monks. A fool, because, if you feed the beast, the beast shall bite your hand, and it is you who has wronged, not the beast. This Arella had told them all along, yet they refused to listen.

As she reached the Monastery, it was already too late. Raven had reached enough energy to move her arm with much force, taking the spear-head and surging it into the right eye of one man holding her down. The reaction from the Monks was costly, literally. They backed up and broke the front bench after tumbling over it, a gold-plated yet fragile bench for those closest to the Monastery Headmaster.

Arella, in defense of her daughter, stood between the monks and her, and shouted her phrase.

"You have brought this upon yourselves! Feed the beast, shall the beast not bite your hand, and you are a lucky man!" she scolded them, as the 'Elder' Monk scoffed at her remarks.

"The girl is not a beast, she is a sin! You of all should know _that_." He scoffed, as Arella's pose only grew more protective.

"She is half of the sin of the Prime Beast himself, but that is not her fault. For it is mine, so stab me in the heart if you must!" she shouted, motioning them to come forth with a blade.

"No? The blame is more of mine than of hers!" she shouted once more, as Agatha, a very respected Monk, publicly came with her opinion of her friend's daughter for the first time in her very long life.

"She has been very troubled by her heritage, Dear Elder… but I know the good within her is battling evil _as we speak_… not only is she Dear Arella's daughter… she is ours as well… for only half her soul rests in Sin, but half rests with us. By doing what you did you have only fed the half that rests in Sin." Agatha balanced, skillfully not leaning towards either side but still coming to Arella's defense. The 'Elder' was surprised at such a high-ranking Monk in the community saying such things, written all over his face, as he mustered a response.

"You, Agatha, you do not see the evil that lies within this girl?" The Elder Monk responded, waving his hands in a ridiculous motion.

"Your ways has only helped awaken that evil, Daniel. O' you may say that your are judging her, but your judgment is uncareful. It would have been more appropriate if you were dealing with a Demon in size. But, for you are dealing with a young girl with a partially demonic spirit…" Agatha continued, "So it is you that has wronged, which is why that man lay dead with the blade in his eye."

Behind Arella, came the whisper of her daughter, and she turned to see her daughter's eyes still red and watery from the salt.

"Why did you care? All you ever did was scolded me…" she whispered, her tone softened and the innocence that only her mother and Agatha had seen come to the surface.

"I'm your Mother, Dear… I love you and I will always, no matter what these fools say." Arella insisted, taking a look at her eyes and dabbing them with her own cloak.

"They may say tomorrow that what you did was that you killed a man… but they were going to kill you. It was a defensive act, and you have no regrets, and neither do I." Arella told her with a smile, and Raven smiled with a little sparkle in her eye. They quickly went home as Agatha did her usual stare-down with the Elder Monk and his couple of Monk friends, as she watched them walk behind her, and made sure to scold the Monk once they were out of sight and safely on their way home.

Agatha stepping up to their defense kept them from being harassed again… and she even met with the Azarath Counsel to discuss Arella's daughter, Raven, and what happened at the Monastery… an event Arella felt the need to conceal from her daughter. The event of the Azarath Counsel, the leaders of the entire vicinity of Azarath, discussing her… Arella would rather her not know of.

The Azarath Counsel, one of them being Agatha, decided, that because of the acts of that day, that her daughter was to be treated like any other girl in Azarath. She was not to be harassed, judged by any other than her Mother, and taken for just another good soul. The order was serious, as a new law was made… just for her daughter. A Law that stated that no one other than I could judge Raven, and that she was to be treated like any other young Azarath girl.

But one day, after Re-Elections, the Council that had swore to protect Raven was overwhelmed by a majority of votes from the villages of Azarath that she should be exorcised and killed.

… Before then, however, had begun the process. The 1 month leading up to this event was pre-meditated.

And the entire time after the decision was made, Raven's mother had fought tirelessly to keep her daughter from being executed in a sinister way.

Because Arella herself cast the spell keeping Trigon and other demons away, and the public was reassured that a very large source of magical power would keep the spell from breaking. Arella was given the honors of casting the spell due to what Trigon did to her.

But as she closed the book on that fateful day, only her, Agatha, and a few other now-deceased Elder Council members knew the condition.

Raven had to be on Azarath for it to survive.

* * *

Azarath. Population: 103,149.

Add in the surrounding villages, holding more than 31,000 people, and then you get around 134,000 people.

The population was a monk-and-monastery type of society. But, on one corner of Azarath sat one village known as the 'Anti-Seed' village. A section of Azarath, population merely 31, that broke off from the main city after the Council decided to protect Raven.

They had been running hate campaigns against 'The Demon Seed'.

Of course, one may think, "What's so bad about being called something? It's like being called an idiot or a slut. You just have to get over it and go on."

But think of it this way. Instead of Azarath being the society, imagine New York City sitting there. Take the Monk society and replace it with Manhattan. Take the strange towering buildings of Azarath and make them the skyscrapers of a bustling American city. Then put yourself there. Now, you're one in the millions of people in New York. But you're part Incan, even though you can't help it. Now, New York discriminates against anyone that's Incan, and you're literally the only Incan in the entire population. News media, comedy shows, TV shows, all paint you as just an unwanted race in their city. Then it spreads to other cities. Then throughout all of America, you're considered an outsider. There's no other countries you can move to. So the entire population of America, 300 million people, hate you because you're part Incan.

Then you have why Raven being labeled a 'Demon Seed' is so hard to cope with.

But several years before Raven was even conceived, events were already occurring that would add to it…

* * *

"You mustn't tell anyone of this, Agatha!" a man's voice yelled, in a dark robe, as the woman he was yelling to, Agatha Gya, was running down white marble stairs below him.

"All I hath spoken for thee hath been a lie, I will not rest before the entire Council hears of your shameful mishaps!" she shouted, her young 25 year old voice ringing around the open halls.

"Do not expect to make it that far, my Dear. We will not allow you to ruin our efforts to protect the purity of our civilization!" the man shouted back.

Agatha stopped cold halfway down the steps, and paused.

"Jeremiah," she began, and turned back around towards him, "Your 'efforts' to protect purity from the Demons of beyond have left us open to another kind of impurity…"

After she was done with that, the man Jeremiah stared at her with a confused look.

"Explain yourself to me, Agatha. I dislike unnecessary riddles," he began, his tone calming.

"The impurity of civil dishonesty. Any particular kind of system fails when any one part of it is based upon dishonesty," Agatha explained.

"What do you believe is worse, the rightful lies to the public to protect them from the demons, or the infiltration of Demon nature into our _society?_" he asked her very seriously.

"_Both _are equally worse, Jeremiah. There _must_ be_ a way _to keep out the demons without using dishonesty." She answered, causing the man to shake his head.

"Even if we did take the time to find out if there would be such a way, do you understand the risk behind it? Even if it takes only a moment of this day to find a way, that one moment is a time our society is vulnerable. And if I do this… your credibility will be taking the fall," he explained, looking into Agatha's eyes with a very serious stare, "You do understand what this means for you?"

Agatha nodded solemnly.

"And in the case demons do get into our society, we know the approach they are planning to take…" the man began… but as years passed, and Agatha went in front of the Council to argue that same case, Jeremiah, part of the council, would be continuing that same sentence then in the hearing, "- They will try to force our own women into carrying and having their offspring. If this does happen, you are fully accountable for those offspring's mishaps. You do understand this now, Agatha?"

As Agatha stood on the ground floor of the Council's Palace, she nodded.

"Yes," she simply replied, her heart actually pounding, but her face showing no hint of that what-so-ever.

As civilians around the entire vicinity watched in awe and expectancy, and other peaceful protests went on outside around the blocks, protesting Agatha's proposal to find a new way to keep Demons out of Azarath's population… the Council ruled.

7 of them, including Jeremiah, voted No.

3 of them voted Yes.

Which meant that the proposal was denied.

As Agatha closed her eyes bitterly and the protesters cheered upon hearing the news, suddenly, the very head Council member spoke, causing Agatha to look up as the voice echoed.

The Head Monk himself, who did not actually state his arrival, stepped up to his place in the Council, formerly sitting down nearby, out of sight.

"Very good, Agatha. I admire thee courage to stand before us today… Now even though thee has been voted against by the Council itself… I have decided that I, William Y.V. Scots, approve of this newfound plan rivaling our current handling of the demonic protection barrier. A warning to all of our civilians living here… the magical seal protecting demons will be inactive for quite a while… I suggest you all meditate and keep Anti-Demon spells around, just in the case of intrusion," the Monk announced, as Jeremiah and other members that voted against it stared at him in shock and disbelief at his decision, before he finally said, smacking his mallet to the marble table in front of him, "Dismissed."

As the Monk left, and the hall was filled with both agreement and disappointment, Agatha looked around, and the Council members began to whisper to each other. Out of the corner of her eye, as 2 other monks escorted her out, she could see Jeremiah, above her, still at his seat, staring at her as she left.

But as Azarath struggled to find another way to keep demons out, and more and more protestors came to boot, the council decided to reverse the decision and go back to the older ways of keeping out Demons.

Unknown to them, the infiltration had already begun, with the arrival of Agatha's neice. The daughter of her sister Isabella Gya, and her sister's husband, Roland Roth.

That daughter, age 16… being transferred from a society called 'Earth' after a heinous crime was done to her that her and her father Roland vowed to keep concealed… had a name that would become infamous throughout Azarath, for good and bad reasons alike.

And that name was… Arella Roth.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

This idea had been spinning in my head for quite a while, and I finally got the time to write it ALL down on paper (I already had the first few paragraphs of this written down somewhere else). I really thought in the Season Four Finale (The End) that Azarath wasn't expanded enough... and I also thought most of the old retro Teen Titans comic book's renditions of Azarath were a little too soap-opera-ish. (Like the entire comic basically was.)

Oh, and Agatha isn't really in either of the original DC Comics storylines (As far as I know of.) I just thought it would be a little odd for Raven to be allowed to stay in a Monk-place like Azarath without a family friend respected in the community helping them out a little :P

Review please! : D


	2. Only in America

**Azarath**

A Teen Titans FanFiction

**Chapter Two: Only in America**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Are you sure this will work?"_

That simple yet complex question echoed throughout the hallways of a temple near the center of Azarath, where two monks stood solemnly engaged in conversation.

They both wore white robes with golden lining, and white hoods lay around the back of their necks. They wore soft golden-colored sandals, and stood there staring at each other.

After a pause, the other monk answered.

"We will find another way to protect Azarath… somehow."

They were both aides to the Head Monk himself, and neither of them truly understand the decision to find an alternate method of shielding themselves from demons.

As the other monk was about to ask another question, suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the hallway between them.

They turned to see the Head Monk, William Yoha Var Scots, approaching them.

They immediately faced him, and kneeled on their right knees, looking down.

"You both may rise," the Head Monk said, moving his hand in an 'upwards' motion.

They both stood back up, still holding a pose honoring his position.

"We have good news. Just as we honor every new member of our populous… those from other worlds are no different. A family of 3 has relocated to Azarath… adding 1 more nationality to the many here with us," he announced, as the two looked interested, and definitely curious.

"What nationality do they hold?" he asked.

With a brief pause, the Monk looked at both of them, with a wide grin.

"_America_."

With a brief pause, the other monk that had not spoken came up with another question.

"Where _exactly_ is that?" he asked, taking a brief look around between the Head Monk and the other aide.

"Earth. Planet Earth," the Head Monk responded, his grin fading away.

"A Planet? Planets are very chaotic, and-" the other aide began, but shut up quickly after seeing the Head Monk's semi-annoyed stare.

"We are holding a welcoming ceremonies in the stadium soon. I suspect you both will be there." The Head Monk began, as he turned and walked away, the men kneeling once more as he left.

* * *

"And we now welcome, the 16th race to enter to world of Azarath… The American Race!" a loud voice echoed up above.

"They know Americans aren't actually a race, right? We're more like…-" 16-year-old Arella began, as her mother swiftly interrupted her with a sudden 'Shh'.

"They know that already," she said sternly, as they reached the end of the arch-shaped tunnel, monks in behind them. They walked out, at the bottom of the stadium, as those around them, way high above. Stood and clapped.

Of all of them, sat Agatha in one of the higher rows. Beside her was another woman she didn't know… and then, a very respected woman.

She stood, her eyes gleaming, and her white hood overlapping her slender face. She clapped softly, staring at Arella.

"So she arrives…" the woman stated, and then sat down while everyone else continued, getting out a feather, a bottle of ink, and what looked to be a book in-progress.

"Wow… are they going to release lions for us to fight with or something?" Arella continued, looking around in surprise.

"You wanted to see Rome, right?" her father whispering with a smirk, leaning down to her height, as the mother just kept on looking around in awe.

"Yeah," Arella whispered back, and his smirk grew a bit. He patted her on the back, and muttered, "This is close enough."

He rose back up, as Arella smirked now.

"Yeah, it is…" she said, staring up at the high stands above her, as the clapping continued.

When they got to the middle, finally, the monks positioned themselves parallel, facing each other, leaving a path straight to the Head Monk, stood in the middle of the sandstone floor.

The family got there, as all three of them stared down at the ground.

The Head Monk squatted down, and whispered, "Look here."

He pointed at the ground, and used his other hand to push away the dirt with magic.

"These… are the 15 races we have now," he continued gently, and waved for Arella to come there and squat with him.

She looked at her mom first, who motioned her on.

She squatted, as the entire coliseum fell suddenly silent.

"I want you to point your finger at an empty space… and carve the name of your place of living in it," he told her, as she looked at him confused, but with a smile.

"With my finger? I don't think-" she began, but the Head Monk cut her off quickly.

"No, no… don't think," he began, opening his palm, and then pressing it to his chest with this next word:

"Feel."

She looked down at the ground, and pointed her finger.

Suddenly, a white energy flew from her fingertip, and hit the ground. Arella gasped, as both her mother and father quickly flinched, bug-eyed.

"There you go… move it gently… write the name of where you're from…" he continued, as she bit her lip softly, writing letters.

"I-I've never seen anything like this before!" her mother said excitedly to her father, as he smirked.

"Isn't it… _cool_?" he added, as her mom quickly agreed.

As Arella Roth wrote the final letter, the Head Monk stood up staring at it, causing her to stand up as well, only with less grace.

She eyed the Head Monk for a second, and then looked down at the ground.

"U…nited… States… of… America," the Head Monk said slowly, trying to word it out before shouting it.

"United States of America!" he shouted out, as the crowd clapped, but this time sitting down.

The Head Monk went up and shook Arella's hand, saying politely, "Welcome to Azarath."

He then continued on to her parents, and everyone they passed on the way out greeted them that way. "Welcome to Azarath," and a handshake.

Arella thought as they made way to the exit, "It's like… my local Church greeter times 100…"

As the people in the coliseum either began to leave or converse, that one woman sat alone, writing the book.

As Agatha kept seated and looked around, the lady next to her asked, "What are you writing about?"

The woman lifted her head, and smiled.

"The Book of Azar," she replied.

"Oh?" the woman began, as the other turned her head, and then asked quietly, "Who's Azar?"

With miniature smirk, she looked back at the curious lady beside her.

"Me… My name is Azar," she replied.

Agatha listened in the entire time, and then turned her head after hearing that.

"Azar? Hm, a nice name. Tell me, what is your book about?"

"Oh… it's my teachings. I hope someday that some young girl will pick this book up and say 'Here is my mentor…'" Azar said, as the lady smiled.

"Oh ho, well, that sounds nice…" she replied, then turned her attention back out to the middle of the dome, as the monks down there scattered and talked, and the Head Monk began making way to an exit.

* * *

As the Roth family prepared to move in, Arella sat on her cottony bed, listening to an MP3 player she brought along.

"You can shine… forget about the reasons why you can't in life… and start to try…-" she began, singing along to a Hilary Duff song, before a sudden knock came at the door.

"Hey… can we talk about something?" her father began, leaning on the doorway.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know… what happened back on Earth… the rape," he began, sitting near her, but she quickly replied before he was finished

"I know, that's why we moved here, so the demons can't hurt me…" Arella replied, apparently trying to deal with it by being happy and carefree as she could be.

"I know, the demons," he began with a sigh, "Listen… I've… never been much of a religious man… but I still think… God gave you this baby for a reason, Arella."

He took her hands, and said very dramatically, "I want you to take care of this baby, no matter what happens to me or your mom, do you understand that?"

"Wh… What's going to happen to you and mom?" she asked, as her father shook his head.

"No, no, nothing's going to happen… Even if something does happen, I didn't leave America without bringing a piece of it with us," he said, with a smirk. He held up an American-made pistol, as suddenly Arella's face lit up in a mix of shock and fear.

"No, they won't allow you to have that here!" Arella said frantically, as her father quickly replied.

"No, they won't find it Arella… listen, I want to protect you and your mother… that's why they made the 4th Amendment…" he began to explain, but his daughter quickly cut him off.

"Dad, we're not in America anymore. They don't even _have_ guns here." She continued.

"I know, but just incase-" he began, but suddenly her mother's voice came from the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing." Her father said, standing up and obviously showing the pistol in his right hand.

"What is that?" her mother asked in surprise, as her father quickly replied.

"Nothing, I'm just showing our daughter that there's nothing to be afraid of," he said.

He quickly gave Arella the gun, and whispered, "Keep this under your bed."

As they walked into the other room, Arella could hear her parents quarrelling about her father bringing a gun, and then finally calming down after hearing her father say "I just want us to be safe."

She then shut her eyes, and hung her dream-catcher ornament, a gift from one of the monks in the coliseum, up on a lampshade. Most of the furniture they brought was American-made, except for the common imports in American households.

As she drifted into sleep, she began to dream… and the dream-catcher began to glow a strange white.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was peeking around the doorway of her room, staring out into the barely lit hallway and main room, as a confrontation was ongoing.

"You can't barge in here like this!" her father was saying very loud, as a group of monks rushed into the house.

"Azar told us about your daughter, Mr. Roth. We know that you have been seeing her about your daughter's child for a while now," the monk began to explain.

"So, what? Are you going to arrest me?" her father continued, holding out his hands as if he was going to be handcuffed.

"No, we need your daughter. We need to put to rest to demon seed within her," the monk continued, and began to walk back to the room.

"You leave my daughter out of this!" her father began, grabbing the monk.

But as soon as he laid his hands on him, the monk went back with a large chop that hit her father square in the nose. He fell back in recoil holding his nose, as the monk made way to the room.

"It's a fighting monk, Roland! Haven't you heard of them?" her mother said loudly, as her father got back to his feet.

"Yes, I've heard of them, but I didn't do-" he began, but started huffing after seeing the monk going back into his daughters room. As he got up, suddenly another monk blocked his path, shaking his head.

As the father got ready to push past him, in the room, the monk kneeled down towards Arella.

"Come with me, Dear, your baby is in danger," he said softly, but suddenly, with a loud 'Grah!', the monk blocking her father's path before was tossed backwards through the door and into the nearby wooden chest filled with Arella's books, causing the monk in front of her to stand up in alert.

Her father swiftly ran in and cut around and got in-between Arella and the monk.

"She is my daughter, and I won't let you take her!" her father yelled, as at the same time, the monk yelled, "SILENCE!"

He cast his hand up, pinning her father up on the wall.

"Don't you see the evil living in this girl?" the monk shouted, as suddenly down the hall, her mother fired back with tears in her eyes.

"She's _not evil_, she's a _16 year old girl_!"

"Enough!" the monk shouted, "I'm taking her."

The monk grabbed Arella with a lot of force, and began forcing her down the hall, as the mother screamed out 'No!'.

Suddenly, the mother lunged at the monk, causing his focus to drift from the father to the mother.

Two other monks grabbed the mother trying to get her off the monk, as Arella's father fell back down, and immediately reached for under the bed.

He grabbed the American Colt-brand pistol, and ran into the doorway.

"Let go of my daughter or I'll shoot!" he shouted furiously, as the monks turned around.

As the monk calmly switched Arella behind him, he cast out his hand, causing Roland Roth to pull the trigger.

The bullet went through the monk's thumb, and then into his chest, fatally wounding him.

"Mom!" Arella cried out with a scream, and ran into her mother's arms, as the two monks trying to take hold of her ran up to help the downed monk.

"Roland!" Isabella Roth shouted out, as a struggle could be heard.

A few more shots rang out, and a loud 'Agh!' could be heard in the other room.

A few monks walked out quickly, as Arella's mother peered out worriedly and shakily into her daughter's new room. Standing there was a monk, the smoking tip of a gun, and Roland Roth, dead.

"ROLAND!" her mother shouted out, as Arella screamed.

* * *

Suddenly, she woke up, her heart pounding. Her father and mother rushed in after hearing the scream, her father holding a wooden baseball bat.

"Are they here?" her father asked.

"No… I had a bad dream…" Arella began, out of breath, as beside her, the dream catcher suddenly stopped glowing, and her parents calmed down.

* * *

It was finally morning. Isabella Roth was washing dishes with a hand towel and a tub of hot soapy water as Arella walked in the bedroom, her long purple hair all messed up from the way she slept.

"Mom? Where's dad?" Arella asked at the doorway of the dining room, their wooden dining table sticking out like a sore thumb, as nothing else matched it.

"He went out to run some quick errands. Can you help me set the table, Dear?" her mother told her, as she nodded.

"Yes ma'am…" Arella whispered, and began setting the table with the white glass plates they brought on top of their placemats. She sat silverware on each of their napkins, and then sat down a bunch of glasses.

But as she sat down the last glass, she eyed it strangely.

"Mom, these aren't ours." Arella said.

"Oh, I know, they were a gift from my sister," Isabella said.

"Hey, do we have electricity around here? I need to charge my MP3 player…" Arella asked, straightened a chair after she accidently bumped into it.

"There's no electricity here, Arella. They don't live like that," her mother said, as Arella looked baffled.

"No electricity? You mean we've gone back to like, the 19th century? What am I supposed to do?" Arella asked a bit frantically, as her mother shook her head and sat the dishtowel down.

"Well, I can take you to the bookstore later and we can find some you like," she explained, as Arella sighed.

"I was never much of a book person…" Arella muttered, as her mother had a soft laugh.

"You were when you were younger… then your father bought you that GameBox," her mother began, but Arella quickly cut in.

"GameCube, mom," Arella corrected her, "Where is it anyway?"

"You packed it in your suitcase, remember?" her mom answered, as Arella nodded.

"Oh, right…"

* * *

Several roads and turns away from where the Roth family lived, Roland Roth was walking around with a piece of parchment, with an address on it…

"1… 8… 40. Ok, this is it," he said, and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door, as suddenly an older woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked, as Roland cleared his throat a bit.

"I'm looking for Azar. I was told she could help me-my child." He began, as she nodded.

"She's in the back," the old lady told him, as he entered the house, "writing her book… Oh if Sir Akers could see her now…"

"Akers?" Roland asked, as she nodded.

"He once told her that she'd never be able to write… Pff…" the lady scoffed, and motioned him inside a room.

"Dear, you have company," she said, as the young woman turned around.

"Ah, the American," Azar said softly, actually pronouncing it Aim-Air-ick-an instead of Uh-mare-ick-an.

"How do you do?" Roland greeted her, trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Please, sit," Azar said, setting the feather in the nearby pot of ink, pointing to a nearby chair.

Roland sat down, as suddenly Azar smirked, and went 'Hmm…'

"You… the way you set down… moving the chair a bit with your arm and plopping down quickly… it seems the… American lifestyle you once led was hectic and fast-paced," Azar told him softly, as he had a quick chuckle.

"Well, compared to this, I guess so…"

"Tell me, Mr. Roth… you seem nervous… is there something you came to see me about?" Azar continued.

"I… my daughter. She's pregnant," Roland said, Azar smiling.

"Well congratulations," Azar said at first, but noticed Roland wasn't smiling, and went back to a more serious tone, "_Who_ is the father?"

"I… I-… I can't tell you, it won't be right," Roland stammered, as Azar shook her head.

"I keep secrets very good. I have dozens of secrets I with-hold for others already," she coaxed.

"A… a demon," Roland began, as Azar looked _very_ surprised, "I-I don't know what to do… he took the form of like… a really handsome man… then… raped her."

At the word 'rape', Azar's face went numb.

"Your daughter was raped by a d-… Oh sir, I am _so sorry_. … I will do more than just keep her secret," Azar began, causing Roland to look from his stare at the floor to her.

"I will help her, and her baby. It is the least I can do," Azar replied with a subtle smile, as Roland grinned wide, stood up, and held out his hand with the intent to shake hands.

He replied with a loud, "Thank you so much!"

Azar simply stared in confusion, and he calmed down.

"Uh… Americans… shake hands… it's like… a gratitude thing," Roland explained, a bit flabbergasted that she didn't know what it was.

"Oh, like at the ceremony… I should have known, considering we greet the new race with their own form of greeting at first…" Azar began.

"Wait, people don't usually greet like that?" Roland asked, as Azar nodded.

"Well, you must get going. And Mr. Roth," Azar began, as Roland stood up but turned around after his name was said, "Take no-one's advice without asking yourself what it is right for her. You are her father."

Roland nodded with a mixed facial expression, and then hurried out.

"Be safe," Azar muttered, opening her palm a bit, and thrusting her wrist forwards a few centimeters.

As Roland left the household and got back to the street, suddenly chills ran down his back, causing him to jerk a bit.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his back.

"_Weird place_…" he said under his breath, heading back 'home', as Azar watched out her window up above.

* * *


	3. No Longer Welcome

**Azarath**

A Teen Titans FanFiction

**Chapter Three: No Longer Welcome**

**

* * *

  
**

The rest of that day was mostly quiet, as Arella, Isabella, and Roland tried to settle into their new lifestyle.

Arella's CD Player had ran out of juice, so she began to play her Nintendo GameBoy.

After only a few hours of play, the 2 double-A batteries ran out of juice, as the red light showing the batteries were dying on the GameBoy went dark. Now that all she had left was a juiceless CD player, a dead GameBoy, and a GameCube with a power cord that didn't have anywhere to plug in, the fact all the leisure that she took for granted on Earth would not last long on Azarath sunk in. She even brought her TV over, but just sat there in the corner, no cable and no power.

Her mother had offered to go to the bookstore earlier, but Arella decided she'd just play her GameBoy and then they'd go tomorrow.

But now she was thinking she shouldn't have passed up on the chance.

As the battery-powered lamp in her room ran out of energy, she grabbed her flashlight, which could be turned on by shaking it around due to it being powered by magnetism.

She sat it on her nightstand, the light encasing the nearby dream-catcher in a silhouette.

She turned the flashlight away, and lay down on her bed. Even though it was only around 7 PM, she had nothing else to do, so she went to sleep for the night.

Then, for the second time, as she drifted into sleep, the dream-catcher began to glow white.

* * *

"You stay away from my daughter!" she could hear herself shouting in her dream, only older. In this dream, it was more like 3rd Person, a movie-like dream. In her dream, she saw herself standing there, in the same strange cloaks she saw the woman wearing at the ceremony before. Behind her left leg, peeking around, was a little girl, face frightened. She had purple hair like Arella, and a tiny speck on her forehead; strangely symmetrical in the way it was positioned, right in the center of the forehead.

"Arella, we only want your daughter to enlist in a _school_. It's not any sort of ritual. We respect your daughter's heritage, even though that may be difficult for you to believe," the man said, sounding believable. But yet, the version of herself in the dream seemed not to budge.

"Mom, I want to go to school," the young girl said, tugging at her leg.

"Ok… Fine, but I'm taking her to school each morning," she demanded, as the monk nodded.

"We have no problem with that."

Suddenly, in the dream, from 3rd person, her right hand relaxed, and then she bent down and sat something on the ground next to her right foot.

"Look, I'm sorry for swinging that thing at you, I just thought you were going to try to take my daughter from me," she heard herself begin, and the monk began to answer, but her 3rd person view of the dream was still focused on the object she apparently was going to use for self defense.

And it was…

The GameCube.

* * *

As Arella drifted into other dreams, most of them she couldn't remember fully, and some of them just darkness, no dreams at all afterwards.

Then she woke up in the middle of the early morning, suddenly feeling a wave of emotion running over her.

"Whoa!" she said, jolting, as her muscles began to involuntarily move and twitch.

"Arella?" her father shouted, hearing her sounding weird. He rushed in, but before him, was the woman with the petite face, white cloak, and book in her arm.

Azar.

Azar quickly bent over and kneeled down next to Arella, as her father quickly asked "What's wrong?"

Azar's eyes opened a bit, and she replied, "The baby is part demon, so she has some trace of the demon's power, which affects the mother... But, this is too extreme… most offspring like this have just enough to make their mother feel a little disrupted, but nothing like this…"

As her father rushed forwards quickly, grabbing his daughter calmly and trying to get her to keep moving, Azar went into thought.

"That handsome man that did this to your daughter… how were they introduced?" Azar asked, as Roland took a bit to answer.

"Some kind of cult… they worshipped some guy named… Tri… I don't know, it sounded something like… I'm sorry, it's very difficult for me to remember-" Roland stammered, trying to remember.

But Arella, gasping for air after the spasms finally stopped, spoke up with a whisper.

"Tr-Trigon," Arella said, as Azar's eyes flew open wide, making it appear like she saw a ghost.

"What is it?" Roland asked quickly, as Azar backed towards the doorway.

"Your daughter holds the _seed_…" Azar whispered in total shock, and then ran towards the front door.

"The seed? Wait! Where are you _going_? I thought you said you would help!" Roland shouted, making way to the bedroom's doorway after Azar.

"I am sorry, Mr. Roth. I cannot be involved in this," Azar told him softly, and went out the door.

Roland simply rubbed his forehead with his right hand, in frustration, as Azar closed the door behind her.

"Wh-Who was that?" Arella stammered behind him.

"Nobody, Arella… just go back to sleep," her father replied, walking back into her parent's bedroom.

"Wait," she whispered to herself now, recalling what the woman said.

"_The baby is part demon, so __**she**__ has some trace of the demon's power.__**"**_

"My baby's a she?" she thought to herself, a bit flabbergasted. Not only by the fact that woman already knew her baby's gender before she did, but that in all of those weird futuristic dreams she'd been having, her child _was_ a she.

As she lay awake for a while, thoughts running through her head about it, she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

For a month, that same lifestyle went on and on. By the 2nd week they had been there, every electronic thing Arella had brought with her from Earth was dead, powerless, or useless. Even the magnetic flashlight stopped working, after she found out it needed a single Triple-A Battery to bounce between the magnets.

As the Roth family switched lamps with candlelight, and useless televisions with bookshelves, the entire family's way of living had changed. Their new lifestyle was hundreds of years away from the 'electronic' age they had so unknowingly took for granted in America.

Arella finally went to the bookstore with her mother, as her mother had actually begun reading a book herself.

"Arella, Dear, this place has _tons_ of literature, novels, stories… and they're amazing. It's like the biggest form of entertainment is reading, so all the authors are extremely gifted. It's like, pick up a book, and you're bound to get into it," her mother explained for quite a while, as they walked around the bookstore, shelf by shelf.

"I don't know what to get…" Arella muttered, looking around.

"You'll find something, don't worry," her mother replied.

She picked a random book from a row of dozens, and opened the front page.

But as she read the author's name, she got another big Deja vu moment.

The author's first name… was Azar.

The person mentioned in her first weird dream on Azarath.

She started reading a little bit, but her mother peeked back around the shelf after looking around a little bit, and smirked.

"See? What'd I tell ya? You're already looking like a bookworm," her mother teased, as she giggled.

"Mom, I'm only getting, like, 2 or 3 books," Arella replied, shutting the book.

"I know, but, I've only gotten 1 book so far, and it kept me occupied this whole time," her mother continued.

"Ok…" Arella replied quietly, and grabbed 2 more books from the shelf without even looking at them.

As she got to the front counter, her mother close behind, she laid the 3 books up on the counter.

"Ah, 2 of Azar's books, eh? She is a good writer. I heard she is making a new book, but this time, a _complete biography of herself_." The old lady librarian began, picked up the 2 and stamped them with some kind of seal. She then picked up the last book, and her eyes widened.

"This? Oh, ma'am, your daughter can't have this at her age," the woman said, directed towards Arella's mother.

"Let me take a look," she replied, but the woman didn't hand it over.

"This is a _dark magic book_. It has the evil dragon in it, one which we trapped in the pages. If you really want to get this book… skip page 53, for your own good," the librarian continued, as Arella looked a bit frightened.

"No, that's ok, we'll take the first 2 and go," Arella's mom hurried, as the librarian handed her the two books, and they were on their way. The librarian carefully placed the book under the counter, hoping to avoid another mishap like that.

But unknown to her, after she passed away in the following years at the human age of 87, a newer and more fiendish male librarian would take her place.

As Arella and Isabella walked down the cobblestone streets, Arella took her gaze to the skyline. This street, facing the direction they were walking back to their new home, the most skyline was visible. It was like the diverse Los Angeles skyline, only with the design, materials, and overall look of the clay huts of New Mexico and Arizona.

"Amazing…" Arella whispered, as her mother simply smiled and nodded.

As they finally arrived on the street their new home sat, a very strange sight baffled Arella and her mother into looking at each other and then back.

Two of the monk's aids were standing there, next to their father's old blue 1977 Ford Mustang Cobra. But he had kept it in a rented warehouse with lots of security, and it had gotten very old and needed to be refurbished.

"Oh, Isabella, Arella," one the monks began, "My name is Daniel. We thought you could use some a fast way to transport yourselves around our great civilization, so we found one of your vehicles and brought it here."

As the girls had little time to react with more than expressions of awe, the other monk stepped forward.

"But… we cast two spells on it to aid in its welcomeness here in Azarath. First of all, we cast a spell to refurbish it to its full strength, and locked it in at full strength… since, as you can clearly see, there are no… _auto shops_ here," the Monk began, with a slight chuckle.

"And second," the other monk, Daniel, continued, "we had to cast a sound-barrier spell so that your car makes no noise at all. So to tell if your… transportation… device… is on, you will have to use the flashing lights inside it."

"But there is one thing we cannot keep from making a loud noise…" Daniel added, both of them chuckling a bit.

"What is it?" Arella's mother asked, as their grins became very obvious.

"The reaction from your father. We are bringing him here to see," the other monk began, but then got a bit serious.

"We did our own research, and found that most American men… fantasize about cars as much as… we do about books," he continued, with a chuckle during the last line.

"We are bringing him here now from the," Daniel began, but paused as he tried to find a way to describe the building in a 'non-confusing way', which is a policy they held when talking to those from another race. After a short moment of thought, he continued, "… the capitol building."

* * *

Roland Roth was taken to the capitol by 2 other monks earlier that day, which was a very long walk.

They finally arrived at the front steps, and walked up the dozens of steps, where the Head Monk was waiting in the hallway.

"Ah, Roland," the Head Monk began, as Roland was _very_ out of breath.

"Yes?" Roland asked, the whole walk reminding him how he was trying to join a workout program back on Earth before all of this happened.

"We have a gift for you," the Head Monk began, as suddenly, 'Wows' and 'Ooh's could be head down the stairs from the people walking near them.

The Head Monk pointed over Roland's shoulder, and he turned around.

Roland's mouth gaped, and suddenly, he hollered out with a loud "Woo!", as the two monks stopped the car, and waved.

"We kept the car from making loud noises, at least," one of the monks told the Head Monk, as he laughed.

Roland, suddenly forgetting that leg-aching walk, sprung up and ran quickly down the steps, up to the car.

"Oh, my baby! It's like it's brand new!" Roland said loudly after arriving at the driver side door, the two monks inside quietly chuckling.

Roland rubbed his hands around the driver side door, up to the roof, and then walked around, standing next to the upper left wheel.

He leaned down on pressed his right ear to the hood, and then looked confused.

"Is it on?" Roland asked, as the monk in the driver seat nodded.

"It's on."

"Hm, that's weird, it doesn't sound like the engine's running," Roland continued.

"We cast a spell making it silent, Mr. Roth. The loud engine would be disturbing to our citizens," the Head Monk told him, who had calmly walked down the steps during the conversation.

"Yeah… I guess it would," Roland muttered with a smirk, and then shook the Head Monk's hand with an ecstatic firm-handed shake, replying, "Thank you so much."

As the handshake ended, and the Head Monk grinned with a nod, the two monks got out, one leaving the driver-side door open, and holding it with his right hand.

The Head Monk held his hand out towards the driver seat, motioning Roland Roth to get in.

Roland nodded quickly, with a big grin, and jumped in, turning on the keys and wiping some dust off the dash so he could see the needles. But as he looked at the gas needle, it was on E.

"What about gas?" Roland asked, peeking back out.

"Doesn't need any. All the fluids in that car, like motor oil, gasoline, anti-freeze, and the rest are no longer needed for the car to run." the monk near the Head Monk answered back, as Roland smirked and got all the way back in the car.

He shut the car door, and whispered quietly, putting it back in gear, "_Doesn't need gas…maybe it's a good thing I didn't sell this car after all_…"

He backed out, turned around facing the other way, and drove back down the street.

"_This is so weird_…" Roland thought aloud, making sure his foot was actually hitting the brakes and gas pedals, since he couldn't hear them clamping.

He was bouncing up and down, as the cobblestone path was uneven, apparently not made for actual motor vehicles.

After a weirdly silent ride home in a car that usually would have roared down an American highway, he got out, as Arella and Isabella both hugged him and they all went crazy with glee for a moment, before starting to talk about how cool and wonderful it is to have their car back, how nice of a gift it was, etcetera, etcetera.

As most of the monks left, and the Head Monk was walking back with the two monks that delivered the car, one of them named Daniel… Azar approached him from the steps.

"William…" Azar said softly, as the Head Monk turned to see her.

"Azar!" he said happily, greeting her with a soft hug.

"How are you?" he continued.

"I need to speak to you in your quarters, this is something very dire… very important," Azar told him, with a very serious tone.

The Head Monk calmed, realizing the seriousness that was needed, and nodded. He put his around her calmly, as they walked off to the quarters.

* * *

"The demon seed? In the American family?" The Head Monk said in disbelief.

"The demons could have targeted them on Earth because of their relatives here," Azar explained.

"Oh, no, this is not good… we must warn those who have relatives here that they could be targeted next," he replied.

Much time later, he met with his two main aids, Daniel and Harold, and a member of the Council, the same one that discussed with Agatha Gya the demon shield that protected Azarath, and the way it was created and maintained… Jeremiah.

He then discussed the discovery of the demon seed in the Roth family, as immediately Daniel jumped into it.

"We must hold them in contempt!" Daniel demanded.

"Who?" the Head Monk asked, leaning forward a bit.

"The Roth Family," Daniel began, but Jeremiah simultaneously pitched in.

"And I totally agree. Is it any coincidence Agatha Gya pushed for the lowering of our shields, and suddenly she brings her relatives in, one them holding the _seed_? This no single isolated threat, or isolated plan by the demons, my lord… This is espionage."

"Hold on just a minute!" Harold began, "Are you accusing Agatha of misconception, or accusing her of betraying us? Because to me, it sounds like the latter!"

"I am not accusing, I am putting forward the facts, Agatha Gya pushed for us to lower the shield, right as the demon seed is placed in her family tree!" Jeremiah fired back.

"Wait a second, Azar knew the seed was in the Roth family… that must mean that Arella's parents knew it too," Daniel said softly to the Head Monk.

"And they didn't tell us about it! That is not only dishonest, but since a seed is a huge threat to our society, it should be a crime!" Jeremiah added, the entire time, Harold, in opposition, was trying to get a word in.

"That, it is," The Head Monk agreed softly, as Harold directed his attention to the Head Monk.

"William, I highly advise-" Harold began, but the Head Monk quickly cut him off and spoke.

"Take Arella from their grasp, destroy the seed, and then charge her parents with dishonesty… and treason," The Head Monk began, as Daniel and Jeremiah's expressions began to turn into smirks of victory.

"Treason? They were scared of what we would think! And I can understand that! They are not _from_ here, my lor-" Harold began to plea, but the Head Monk cut him off again.

"Even more the reason we have to teach them what it is like here, and what dishonesty will get," The Head Monk answered.

* * *

As Roland decided to have a little fun ride around the area in the car, Arella and Isabella stayed home, reading their books together on the dining table.

After about 6 or 7 minutes, suddenly, their door opened, and several monks rushed in.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Roth, but we need your daughter," one of the monks began with a semi-scratchy voice.

Isabella and Arella both quickly stood and sat down their books.

"What is this about?" Isabella asked.

"We can't tell you that… because you are under investigation."

"Investigation?" Arella asked in confusion, as the monks rushed around the table.

Isabella got in front of her daughter quickly, the monks on both sides of her stopped calmly.

"Please. Move." The one on her right said carefully, as the one on her right held his hand out calmly.

"We don't want to hurt her. We just want to help her. She has a poison inside of her, and it is causing her seizures," the one on her right began.

"Wh- She's been poisoned?" Isabella asked, confused.

"No, there _is a poison_ in her. Her baby," the monk continued.

"Seizures? No, I'm sorry, you must be confused… I'm not having seizures, and I'm definitely _not_ pregnant," Arella began, trying to put on a very impressive lie.

Her mother simply stood there in front of her though, waiting to see which way to situation went.

"Oh? Because, if you are pregnant, and having seizures… the seizures would be brought on by a demon child. You do understand that your baby is probably a very powerful demon, right?" the monk on her left told her very sternly.

"_Really_, I'm not pregnant, so there _is_ no baby," Arella continued to lie.

"Oh… well then… I'm sorry for the misunderst-" the monk began, as they truly believed that there had been a mistake. But suddenly, Roland walked in, and dropped the keys.

"What is this?" Roland asked, dropping the keys to the Mustang in the floor, looking over the crowd of monks towards Arella and Isabella.

"Oh, it's just a misunderstanding," a monk near the back answered, but suddenly Arella began to tremble a little bit.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked, not knowing about the seizures since only Roland had seen them.

Arella, trying to get control and not have a seizure, couldn't help it, as she teetered over and began to twitch.

"A seizure…" one of the monks whispered, as suddenly the monk from before that believed her had his eyes fly open with the realization he had been fooled.

And since brutal dishonesty was actually a crime when talking about a monk, one of them shouted, "Arrest them! All three of them!", pointing around to Isabella and Arella on one side of the room, and Roland on the other.

Roland started fighting with a monk, and Isabella pushed away several monks, as finally Arella got enough control over her muscles to push a monk away from her mom.

"Run!" her mother shouted, as Arella ran around several monks, missing one trying to turn uncomfortably and grab her.

Roland pushed one monk over into their bedroom, and then hurried into Arella's room, knocking over her suitcase, his arms bumping a new shelf they just put in, causing it to wobble.

He then grabbed the baseball bat that he sat in there before, and swung at the monk rushing in behind him, knocking him unconscious.

He then grabbed the gun under Arella's bed, and hid it under his jacket.

"Arella!" he shouted, bat raised, and ran into the hallway. He clubbed the back of a monk trying to dive downward and knock him off his feet, and sidestepped around him, as Arella held off another monk by slapping and clawing at him.

"Dad!" Arella shouted, as suddenly another monk came and grabbed her, knocking her on her back.

This infuriated Roland, and got out the gun, and shot it up into the air, unsettling some dust in the ceiling and causing the whole room to fall quiet. But as Arella looked behind her father, she screamed, "Dad!!"

Behind him, the monk that he clubbed in the back had grabbed Arella's suitcase by the longer handle that a person would use to roll it around, and hit Roland on the head, causing Roland to turn around with an 'Oomph' as the lid of the suitcase, the floppy and thin end, made it much softer, since he would have been out cold if it was the other side with those plastic bars that hit him. He in turn hit the monk in the stomach with the bat, knocking the wind out of him.

Isabella took the distraction to grab the hose near the sink's spout, the one used to wash out the sink quickly with a high-velocity shower-like spray, and began spraying the monks around her, making them back off and recoil from being sprayed in the face.

"Get the keys and run!" Roland shouted to Arella, as him and another monk began to struggling for the gun in the hallway, Roland getting the upper hand. Arella quickly grabbed the keys on the floor, looked for the right one nervously through all the Kroger keycards and house keys, and then ran out the door, as 2 other monks gave chase.

1 of them followed her down the stairs and even to street level, but before he could catch up, she got in the car and drove off quickly. Behind her, bright flashes came out of the doorway and windows as shots rang out, causing the monk that gave up early to quickly run back in the house, and the monk standing in the middle of the road staring at her care to turn around towards the house in shock.

Arella, very scared, began to hold in a few sobs, as she drove quickly to the only other person she knew to go to. Her mother had told her before that her sister, who gave them fancy glass cups to use, lived on Azarath. Agatha Gya was her name, and that was who Arella was going to next.

She could only hope that her parents were still alive… and that she could get away.

But she knew that hoping that she could live a peaceful live was foolish… since nothing would ever be peaceful again.

Even in the peaceful society of Azarath… of all places.

* * *


End file.
